Take Over
Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā) is a Caster Type advanced Transformation spell utilized by the various mages and s. Spells Elfman's Spells Elfman uses a form of Take Over known as Beast Soul '(ビーストソウル Bīsuto Sōru''). This allows him to record the appearance and properties of a monster that he has touched and incorporate it into his own arm. He can also utilize full take over to turn into the king of the beasts. *Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over(ビーストソウル Bīsuto Sōru):' Elfman's most powerful spell that changes his entire body to a large hairy monster with horns; it increases his speed and power drastically. He got this form when he took on a S-rank mission and tried to take over the king of beasts to save his sisters. The Beast was a revered beast across the land, and all of its powers now belong to Elfman. Despite his Full Body Transformation, he can change his partically forms *' : The user transforms their body into a Weretiger, a feline humanoid. The user's hair turns dark and it becomes longer like mane. This is a speed type Take Over granting the user enhanced speed. * : The user transforms their body to that of a reptilian beast with spiked scales all over its body. This Take Over form is more suitable against opponents that attack with their bare hands since it causes damage to the opponent as well. It is also a strong defensive form as the user is seen withstanding multiple powerful blows without retaliating *Beast Arm: Reptile: The user transforms his arm into that of a reptile-looking beast's. It has enough power to send several people flying and to successfully grab Iron Dragon's Club from a close range. *Beast Arm: Bear Arm: User transforms his arm into that of a furry black beast. It's very big and has great throwing power as it was able to grab Totomaru, encased in ice, in his hand and send him flying through the roof in one throw *Beast Arm: Black Bull(黒牛 Kokugyū): Elfman transforms his hand into a large black bull arm that increases his punches' power. *'Beast Arm: Iron Bull (鉄牛''Tetsugyū''): Elfman's arm transforms into a large metal bull fist that increases his punches' power *Beast Arm: Stone Bull: Elfman turns his arm into thst of a stoned-body beast which increases his attack power. *Beast Arm: Jet Black Sword(漆黒の剣''Shukkoku no Tsurugi''): After being pierced by Rustyrose's transformed arm, Elfman gained the ability to transform his arm into a form similar to that of Rustyrose's Lisanna's Spells Lisanna's speciality of this magic is '''Animal Soul' (アニマルソウル, Animaru Soru) and it allows her to take the appearance of an animal. She can either partially transform her body or fully transform into an animal. She also takes on the powers that animal has such as breathing under water and flight. Spells *'Animal Soul: Bird': User transforms into a green bird. However, the user doesn't necessarily transforms her whole body, it may include only a specific part of her body, like transform arms into wings or change only the lower part of the body. *'Animal Soul: Half Bird': A variation of Animal Soul: Bird in which the user changes his/her arms and lower part of her body into bird-like whilst retaining the rest of his/her human features. *'Animal Soul: Wings': A variation of Animal Soul: Bird in which the user changes only his/her arms into wings whilst retaining the rest of his/her human features. *'Animal Soul: Fish': Lisanna takes on the form of a small fish that gives her the ability to swim and breathe underwater. *'Animal Soul: Rabbit': Lisanna transformed herself into a giant purple rabbit in order to build the hideout that was meant to hatch Natsu's egg. *'Animal Soul: Tigress': Lisanna partially takes on the form of a tigress. In this form, she is mostly humanoid, with longer hair and some amount of striped skin concentrated around her forearms and feline-like pads on the surface of her palms and sharp claws at her finger tips. Lisanna also appears to be garbed in a tiger-skin 2-piece bikini while in this state. She also sports tigress ears, whiskers, and a long tail, but otherwise retains her human features. Mirajane's Spells Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru): Mirajane's form of Take Over Magic. In this form, she has large elf-like ears, black wings, a long tail, and large claws. Mirajane gains the ability to fly, and her physical strength and speed are dramatically increased. Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic